Cinco Amigas e Três Histórias
by FireKai
Summary: Yuri, Ami x Makoto. Cinco amigas, três histórias numa só. Ami e Makoto estão a ter problemas no seu relacionamento, Usagi e Rei competem para ver qual delas é a melhor a criar um conto e Minako está determinada em arranjar um namorado. One-shot.


**Título: **Cinco Amigas e Três Histórias

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yuri, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Ami Mizuno e Makoto Kino

**Aviso: **Sailor Moon e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **A história passa-se algures depois do final de Sailor Stars, apesar de não ter spoilers sobre a mesma, tirando uma informação sobre um dos primeiros episódios. Além disso, como indica o sumário, esta fic tem três vertentes numa só, a história do namoro de Ami e Makoto, a competição entre Usagi e Rei e também o objectivo de Minako em encontrar um namorado.

**Sumário: **Yuri, Ami x Makoto. Cinco amigas, três histórias numa só. Ami e Makoto estão a ter problemas no seu relacionamento, Usagi e Rei competem para ver qual delas é a melhor a criar um conto e Minako está determinada em arranjar um namorado. One-shot.

**Cinco Amigas e Três Histórias**

Ami Mizuno suspirou, enquanto fechava o seu diário. Tinha escrito apenas um pouco e parara, pois não estava com cabeça para isso. Olhou pela janela. Fazia sol lá fora e parecia que o dia estava agradável. Suspirou novamente e de seguida olhou para duas fotografias que tinha em cima da secretária. Uma apresentava Ami junto das suas quatro melhores amigas, todas sorridentes. Na segunda apareciam apenas Ami e Makoto Kino.

Ao olhar para essa fotografia, Ami sorriu ligeiramente, lembrando-se de quando a fotografia tinha sido tirada. Fora há alguns meses atrás, quando as duas tinham ido passear ao parque. Makoto levara a sua máquina fotográfica e pedira a uma pessoa que estava a passar para lhes tirar a fotografia. Depois, dera aquela cópia a Ami, com a moldura.

As duas amigas tinham começado a namorar há alguns meses atrás, após assumirem o que sentiam uma pela outra. No início, fora complicada a situação, visto que a mãe de Ami não aceitara as escolhas da filha da melhor maneira. Porém, algum tempo depois, acabou por se resignar e aceitar o namoro. Ami e Makoto tinham então podido namorar à vontade e as suas amigas tinham aceitado bem a situação e apoiado as duas.

Porém, agora nem tudo estava bem entre Ami e Makoto, pois as duas estavam mais distantes. A época de exames aproximara-se e Ami dedicara-se quase exclusivamente aos estudos, como sempre fazia. Alegara que naquele momento não podia perder tempo a pensar no namoro e ela e Makoto tinham passado pouco tempo juntas. Perante a atitude de Ami, Makoto ficara bastante aborrecida. Compreendia que os estudos eram importantes e ter boas notas nos exames também, mas achava que se podia ter um equilíbrio para poder namorar também.

Agora que a época de exames já fazia parte do passado, Ami sentia-se culpada por ter posto tudo à frente dos estudos, inclusive a pessoa que amava. Sentia medo que Makoto já não quisesse estar com ela, depois do que a fizera passar. Levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentada e saiu do seu quarto. Caminhou até ao telefone da sua casa e hesitou durante um pouco, indecisa sobre o que fazer. Depois, decidiu-se e pegou no telefone, marcando o número da casa de Makoto. Depois de três toques, Makoto atendeu e ouviu-se a sua voz do outro lado da linha.

"Daqui fala Makoto Kino."

"Makoto, sou eu, a Ami."

Durante uns segundos não se ouviu nada a não ser a respiração de Makoto. Depois ela falou, mas agora a sua voz estava um pouco mais carregada de tensão.

"Olá Ami. O que queres?" perguntou ela.

"Quero ver-te. Gostava de me encontrar contigo." respondeu Ami, algo hesitante pelo tom de voz de Makoto. "Tenho saudades de passar tempo contigo."

"Que eu saiba, a culpa de não nos vermos mais vezes e não passarmos mais tempo juntas é exclusivamente tua." disse Makoto, agora aborrecida. "Tu é que preferiste praticamente isolar-te para estudares e não veres ninguém."

"Mako, lamento muito. Sei que agi mal e deveria ter lidado com as coisas de outra maneira, mas agora quero mesmo muito ver-te. Quero encontra-te comigo. Posso passar na tua casa, por exemplo?"

"Acho melhor encontrarmo-nos noutro lugar." respondeu Makoto, após pensar um pouco. "Que tal no parque da cidade? Junto àquele café que existe à entrada."

"Certo, parece-me bem. Encontramo-nos daqui a vinte minutos, pode ser?"

Makoto concordou e depois desligou a chamada. Ami suspirou, algo abatida pela reacção de Makoto e pousou o auscultador. Depois, voltou ao seu quarto e decidiu mudar de roupa, trocando o seu casaco e saia azul claros por um vestido amarelo e fresco, já que o dia parecia estar quente.

"_A Mako tem razões para estar zangada. Sei que não devia ter-me concentrado apenas nos estudos, mas quando começou a época de exames, não consegui pensar em mais nada." pensou Ami. "Bom, mas talvez tudo se resolva. Afinal, ela concordou encontrar-se comigo e continuamos a ser namoradas. Iremos ultrapassar isto juntas."_

Pouco depois, Ami saiu do apartamento onde vivia com a mãe, começando a caminhar até ao parque.

**Cinco Amigas e Três Histórias**

Nesse momento, Minako Aino estava de pé, olhando para o seu relógio de pulso. Estava num dos centros comerciais da cidade, onde aguardava impacientemente para que a pessoa por quem esperava chegasse. Naquela altura do ano o centro comercial fervilhava de movimento, principalmente de jovens, que entravam em várias lojas, determinadas em encontrarem algo para poderem comprar e vestir no Verão, que começara há pouco.

"_Ele já está atrasado." pensou Minako, impaciente com a situação. "Já deveria ter chegado há dez minutos atrás."_

Minako estava perto de uma livraria, onde tinha sido combinado o encontro. Farta de estar sozinha, Minako tinha-se inscrito num site de encontros, onde poderia escolher certas características de pessoas compatíveis com o que queria. Depois, poderia falar pela internet com essas pessoas, para que houvesse então um conhecimento cara a cara e talvez se iniciasse uma relação amorosa.

Minako falara com alguns rapazes que achara interessantes. Nessa tarde combinara um encontro com um deles, de nome Nobita. No site de encontros, todos tinham de colocar uma fotografia sua e Minako achara Nobita atraente e a conversa era interessante, sendo que Nobita tinha opiniões fortes sobre muitas coisas sobre as quais Minako concordava. Minako bufou, já farta, quando avistou Nobita a subir uma das escadas rolantes e depois a aproximar-se dela.

"_Ah, finamente." pensou Minako, mais aliviada. "Ainda pensei que se calhar tinha desistido e que já não vinha."_

Nobita chegou perto de Minako e sorriu-lhe. Nobita era alto, com cabelo castanho espetado e estava vestido com roupas azuis, contrastando com o vestido cor-de-laranja que Minako envergava.

"Desculpa a demora mas quando vinha para cá tive de parar para uma coisa importante e portanto acabei por me atrasar." disse Nobita.

"Ah, bom, não faz mal." disse Minako. "Não tem problema que tenhas chegado uns minutos atrasado, mas já agora posso perguntar-te que coisa importante é que te fez parar e chegares atrasado?"

"Claro que sim. Passei por uma loja que tinha na montra um casaco lindo e tinha de o comprar, sem dúvida. Portanto, parei, fui experimentá-lo, ainda regateei para baixar o preço e consegui. Depois passo na loja novamente para o ir buscar." respondeu Nobita.

Minako ficou a olhá-lo durante uns segundos, sem conseguir dizer nada.

"Desculpa, mas tu fizeste-me esperar porque foste comprar um casaco? Estamos num centro comercial agora. Podíamos ter ido ver algumas lojas, se quisesses." disse Minako. "Além de que tínhamos este encontro. Podias ter ido a essa loja depois, não?"

"Depois o casaco podia já não lá estar e tinha de pensar em mim e na minha imagem, que vai ficar ainda melhor com aquele casaco."

Minako gostava do estilo de Nobita, mas não achara piada nenhuma a ele ter preferido demorar-se por causa de um casaco a chegar a horas ao encontro.

"Mas vamos então passear e conversar? Ficarmos aqui parados não ajuda em nada e não é como se fossemos estar a ficar mais novos." disse Nobita.

"Ah, sim, vamos lá."

Os dois começaram a caminhar lado a lado, enquanto Nobita começava a falar de uma peça de teatro que vira e adorara.

**Cinco Amigas e Três Histórias**

Usagi Tsukino estava a caminhar pela cidade e inconscientemente tinha-se dirigido para perto do templo Hikawa. Estivera em casa toda a manhã, a tentar escrever um conto e as coisas não tinham saído como quisera. Tinha tido algumas ideias, mas todas eram péssimas. Acabara por amarrotar várias folhas de papel e lançá-las para o cesto dos papéis. Sendo a pessoa que era, Usagi errou o cesto por várias vezes.

Usagi e Rei tinham iniciado uma competição. Numa revista local saíra um desafio para que os leitores escrevessem um conto e o enviassem para a revista. Os três melhores contos seriam publicados. Rei dissera que iria concorrer e Usagi quis fazer o mesmo. As duas tinham começado a discutir, com Rei indicando que Usagi não tinha hipótese nenhuma e Usagi alegando que tinha muito mais imaginação que Rei, pelo que ambas estavam determinadas em escrever o melhor conto e vencer a outra.

Usagi parou de andar ao dar-se conta que estava mesmo perto do templo Hikawa. Olhou para o seu lado direito e viu a longa escadaria que levava até ao templo. Hesitou, sem saber exactamente o que deveria fazer.

"_A Rei deve estar a escrever o seu conto… mas será sobre o quê?" perguntou-se Usagi. "Ah, já que aqui estou, posso fingir que vim aqui normalmente e posso tentar descobrir como é o conto dela. Os meus têm sido terríveis…"_

Usagi respirou fundo e começou a subir a grande escadaria. Vários degraus depois, chegou ao topo e avançou. O avô de Rei estava em frente ao templo e acenou a Usagi, dizendo-lhe de seguida que Rei estava no seu quarto. Usagi agradeceu-lhe e encaminhou-se para lá. Ao chegar perto do quarto, com cuidado, empurrou um pouco a porta e espreitou lá para dentro.

Rei Hino estava sentada sobre uma almofada, a escrever sobre a mesa quadrada que tinha no seu quarto. Usagi olhou para o quarto e viu vários pedaços de papel espalhados, alguns amarrotados em bolas de papel, outros apenas espalhados pelo chão e sorriu. Parecia que Rei estava a ter tanta dificuldade em escrever o seu conto como ela.

"Podes entrar no quarto, Usagi. Sei que estás aí." disse Rei, sem levantar os olhos da folha onde estava a escrever.

Usagi franziu o sobrolho, mas não se surpreendeu. Rei tinha uma grande intuição e sentia as energias, pelo que não era de todo novidade que tivesse sentido a presença de outra pessoa. Usagi puxou a porta para o lado e entrou no quarto. Depois fechou a porta, enquanto Rei olhava finalmente para ela. Rei não tivera dificuldade em perceber que era Usagi que ali estava, porque Usagi emanava uma energia distinta das outras pessoas.

"O que é que estás aqui a fazer? Não devias estar enfiada na tua casa, a escrever o teu conto?" perguntou Rei.

"E se eu te disser que já terminei de escrever o meu conto e que está fantástico?" perguntou Usagi.

"Hum, nesse caso eu terei de dizer que só podes ser uma grande mentirosa."

Usagi bufou, zangada com o que Rei lhe dissera, mas sabendo que ela tinha razão e que não a conseguiria enganar. Usagi puxou uma almofada para si e sentou-se sobre ela, do outro lado da mesa.

"Está bem, talvez eu esteja a ter alguma dificuldade em escrever o meu conto, mas parece-me que eu não sou a única." disse Usagi, apontando para algumas bolas de papel caídas perto de si. "Não te tem corrido muito bem também, não é verdade?"

"Eu sou uma pessoa perfeccionista e os contos que escrevi anteriormente não estavam tão perfeitos como queria, apenas isso." disse Rei. "Mas de qualquer das maneiras, não estou preocupada. Com toda a certeza que o meu conto vai ser muito melhor que o teu."

"Tu és muita convencida, Rei."

"E tu não tens hipóteses de me venceres. Nem gostas de escrever, nem nada. De certeza que até te deu o sono ao tentares escrever um conto."

Usagi não ia admitir que uma vez adormecera quanto estava a tentar escrever o seu conto e acabara por babar a folha, pelo que abanou a cabeça em negação.

"Eu vou ganhar isto, Rei. Eu tenho a minha cabeça cheia de ideias."

"Ainda bem, fico contente por ti, porque já pensava que a tua cabeça era apenas oca."

Rei riu-se da sua própria piada, enquanto Usagi bufava e se levantava.

"Eu vou-me embora agora. Vou escrever o meu conto maravilhoso." disse Usagi. "Com certeza que as pessoas da revista vão adorar o que vou escrever. Vais ver."

Dito isto, Usagi saiu pela porta do quarto, enquanto Rei suspirava. Olhou para a folha de papel, que já tinha escrito quase até meio. Hesitou, mas depois amarrotou a folha numa bola e lançou-a para o outro lado do quarto.

"_Não tenho tido ideias suficientemente boas." pensou ela. "Eu quero ganhar o concurso e que o meu conto seja publicado, mas se não conseguir escrever algo bom, não vou conseguir atingir o meu objectivo. Ok, vou começar de novo e dar o meu melhor."_

Rei pegou num caderno que estava em cima da mesa e folheou-o até uma página em branco. Respirou fundo e começou a escrever novamente.

**Cinco Amigas e Três Histórias**

Makoto entrou no parque, caminhando calmamente, o que não traía o seu verdadeiro estado de espírito. Estava muito magoada com Ami e já tinha pensando várias vezes que teria de falar com ela pessoalmente. O telefonema de Ami surpreendera-a, mas o encontro delas seria agora perfeito para conversarem e chegarem a uma conclusão.

Makoto trajava uma camisola branca com uma saia verde acima do joelho e como sempre o seu cabelo estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo. Virou para a esquerda e viu de imediato o café à entrada do parque. Ami já estava à porta e parecia nervosa. Ao ver Makoto, ficou com uma postura mais rígida. Makoto caminhou com calma, respirando fundo.

"Mako, ainda bem que vieste." disse Ami, sorrindo. "Queria tanto ver-te."

"Pois bem, aqui estou eu." disse Makoto, cruzando os braços. "Podemos falar."

"Hum, que tal irmos caminhando e falando?" sugeriu Ami.

Makoto encolheu os ombros e as duas começaram a caminhar lentamente. Por uns segundos, nenhuma delas falou, mas depois Ami decidiu que tinha de ser ela a tomar a iniciativa.

"Mako, quero pedir-te imensas desculpas pelo meu comportamento." disse Ami, numa voz algo trémula. "Sei que tens todas as razões do mundo para estares aborrecida comigo."

"Pois tenho, Ami. E as desculpas não se pedem, evitam-se." disse Makoto, de maneira dura.

Ami abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas depois acabou por a fechar sem dizer uma palavra.

"Eu também tive exames Ami, mas não me afastei de ti. Ou melhor dizendo, não me afastei voluntariamente, porque tu própria me afastaste." disse Makoto, parando de andar. Ami fez o mesmo, olhando para a namorada. "Mas tu só pensas nos estudos!"

"Eu…"

"Para ti, só queres saber de estudar, para conseguires seguir o teu sonho de seres médica. Pois eu também tenho sonhos e acho bem que lutemos por eles, mas não podes esquecer quem está à tua volta. Podíamos ter estudado juntas, apesar de não termos todas as disciplinas em comum, mas não, afastaste-te de mim e também das outras, só para estudares sozinha." acusou Makoto.

"Mako, os estudos são importantes, porque sem eles não teremos grandes futuros. Tu disseste bem, eu quero ser médica e isso exige muito esforço. As médias são bastante altas, portanto tive de dar tudo de mim para os exames."

Mako parecia cada vez mais aborrecida.

"Ami, se tu continuares assim, com certeza que vais ter o futuro que queres, como médica. Não tenho qualquer dúvida que vais ter um grande futuro nessa área. Só que, se isto continuar, vais percorrer esse caminho sozinha e quando atingires o teu objectivo, vais estar sozinha também." disse Makoto. "A tua prioridade são os estudos e os exames mostraram bem que só vês isso à tua frente. Portanto, eu pensei muito, mesmo muito e visto que parece que sou apenas um fardo para ti ou alguém que pode estar em segundo plano em relação aos estudos, acho melhor acabarmos tudo."

Ami pareceu chocada com o que Makoto tinha dito e arregalou os olhos.

"Não podes estar a falar a sério, Mako." disse ela.

"Estou a falar muito a sério." disse Makoto. "Se queres estudar, estuda. Se te queres dedicar apenas aos estudos, muito bem, mas não contes comigo para estar ao teu lado quando queres e quando não queres me pores de parte."

"Mako, não me faças isto, por favor."

"Esta é a minha decisão. Segue com a tua vida que eu sigo com a minha. O nosso namoro terminou."

Dito isto, Makoto virou costas e começou a caminhar, deixando Ami para trás. Os olhos de Ami encheram-se de lágrimas ao ver Makoto afastar-se, agora com o que as unia terminado. Ami caminhou um pouco e sentou-se num banco do parque. Continuou a chorar e enterrou a cara nas mãos, enquanto grossas lágrimas lhe escorriam pelas faces.

Quanto a Makoto saiu rapidamente do parque. Estava a controlar-se, mas na verdade queria chorar também. Gostava muito de Ami, mas tivera de fazer aquilo. Ami magoara-a e o problema era que Makoto sabia que cada vez que houvessem exames ou testes, seria posta para segundo plano. E provavelmente quando Ami começasse a trabalhar, isso também aconteceria.

"_Eu quero ser amada." pensou Makoto. "Eu mereço ser amada, mas não quero que seja só quando a Ami decide perder algum tempo comigo. Ela tem de querer estar comigo. Não digo sempre, mas não me pode ignorar, não me atender os telefonemas porque está a estudar, mal me falar, não se encontrar comigo. Não, isto tinha de ser feito. Assim eu posso tentar esquecê-la e ela pode dedicar-se aos estudos sem que nada lhe pese na consciência depois."_

**Cinco Amigas e Três Histórias**

Enquanto isso, Minako continuava no centro comercial com Nobita. Tinham conversado e entrado em algumas lojas e Minako, nesse momento, estava a detestar o encontro e achava que tinha sido um grande erro. Na internet, não se apercebera tanto que Nobita era muito vaidoso e egocêntrico, mas após alguns minutos, isso já era mais do que perceptível.

"Já te disse que sou o rapaz mais bonito da minha escola?" perguntou Nobita.

"Sim, talvez, deixa ver, já me disseste isso umas sete vezes." respondeu Minako, aborrecida.

"Ai sim? E sou também o melhor aluno da turma, em tudo, seja em desporto e…"

"Podemos falar de outra coisa sem seres tu próprio?"

"Claro. Olha aquelas calças aqui na montra." disse Nobita, parando de andar e olhando para a montra de uma loja. "Não achas que ficariam lindas em mim?"

Minako estava completamente farta de ouvir Nobita falar dele próprio. Puxou Nobita por um braço, afastando-o da montra.

"Deixa lá a montra e as calças. Falámos de música pela internet, lembras-te? O meu sonho é ser cantora e…"

"Eu quero se rico e famoso." disse Nobita.

"Pois, bem, se eu for uma cantora famosa também posso ser rica."

"Deixa lá isso das cantorias. O que é que achas que seria a melhor coisa a fazer para eu ser rico e famoso? Cantar não é o meu forte."

"Nobita, estávamos a falar de mim e do meu sonho. Depois podemos falar do que tu queres e…"

Nobita parou de andar e encarou Minako.

"Olha, tu não podes estar sempre a querer falar de coisas tuas." disse ele. "É óbvio que a minha vida é muito mais interessante que a tua, portanto, devíamos falar de mim."

"Ai a tua vida é mais interessante que a minha? E achas que ainda falaste pouco sobre ti? Tu não tens feito outra coisa!" exclamou Minako, zangada. "Estás a pensar o quê, que o mundo gira à tua volta?"

"O mundo gira à volta de quem é carismático, o que é meu caso." disse Nobita, de modo convencido.

"Ora, não vou perder mais o meu tempo contigo." disse Minako. "Na internet ainda conseguiste ter comigo uma conversa interessante, mas foi mesmo má ideia conhecer-te pessoalmente. Sabes que mais? Para a próxima vez sai com um espelho, para poderes olhar para ti próprio e falares de ti próprio, já que gostas tanto de ti e da tua própria voz."

As pessoas que iam passando olharam para eles e depois Minako afastou-se, deixando Nobita para trás. Caminhou até umas escadas rolantes que se dirigiam ao piso inferior e começou a descer, respirando fundo.

"_Que pessoa mais egocêntrica." pensou Minako, aborrecida. "Só lhe interessa falar dele próprio e blá blá blá. Pois que fale sozinho."_

Minako saiu das escadas rolantes, começando a caminhar para a saída do centro comercial.

"_Ok, este encontro correu mal, mas não quer dizer que isto volte a acontecer." pensou ela. "Não vou desistir assim tão facilmente. Não vou, não."_

**Cinco Amigas e Três Histórias**

Usagi regressara à sua casa, mas quando se pusera em frente a um pedaço de papel para escrever mais um pouco do seu conto, perdeu de imediato a vontade. Foi então até à cozinha para comer um pouco de bolo, mas antes que o pudesse fazer, tocaram à campainha. Usagi suspirou, deixando o bolo de lado e foi até à porta. Abriu-a e deparou-se com Ami, com uma expressão triste e os olhos vermelhos de ter estado a chorar.

"Olá Ami." disse Usagi, olhando depois mais atentamente para a amiga. "Passa-se alguma coisa contigo?"

"Sim, passa. Será que posso entrar para conversarmos?"

"Claro que sim. Entra, entra."

Ami entrou na casa e Usagi levou-a até à sala para conversarem. A mãe e o pai de Usagi não estavam em casa e o irmão de Usagi, Shingo, estava no quarto, pelo que não as iria interromper. Sentaram-se no sofá da sala e Ami contou a Usagi o que acontecera entre ela e Makoto. Usagi ouviu com atenção até Ami terminar e quando acabou de contar tudo, Ami tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"Lamento muito, Ami." disse Usagi, agarrando as mãos da amiga. "Eu sei que tu gostas muito da Mako e também sei que ela gosta de ti."

"Mas acabou tudo comigo." disse Ami, abanando a cabeça. "Já não quer namorar comigo por causa do que aconteceu."

Usagi hesitou, pensando bem no que iria dizer.

"Ami, talvez tenha sido melhor assim." disse ela.

"Como? Eu gosto da Mako."

"Mas o teu amor é superior à tua vontade de te dedicares aos estudos? Eu bem sei como é complicado estarmos apaixonadas por alguém, mas também seguir com a nossa vida. Temos o meu exemplo com o Mamoru. Ele quis ir estudar para o estrangeiro e eu apoiei-o, mas foi muito doloroso. Foi difícil continuar com a minha vida, com ele longe e ainda por cima sem me escrever. Claro que com tudo o que aconteceu com a Sailor Galaxia, até fiquei contente por ele agora ter decidido que vai estudar aqui, em vez de ir novamente para a América." disse Usagi. "Mas o que quero dizer é que nem todas as relações sobrevivem a adversidades e tu sempre te dedicaste muito aos estudos."

"Eu sei isso…"

"Devias ter um equilíbrio. Eu, por exemplo, devia esforçar-me por estudar mais e tu talvez um pouco menos. Para dizer a verdade, também me custou que quando foram os exames te afastaste de nós e nem nos ajudaste a estudar, como é costume." disse Usagi. "Para a Mako, foi ainda pior."

"Mas o que é que eu posso fazer?"

"Tens duas hipóteses. Se quiseres continuar a dedicar-te exclusivamente aos estudos, já sabes que não terás a Mako a teu lado. Se por outro lado quiseres continuar a estudar, mas conseguires equilibrar as coisas entre os estudos e a Mako, então tens aí uma solução." disse Usagi. "Mas pensa bem. A Mako não irá suportar alguém que não a consiga amar. Ela já passou por muito na vida e também não iria suportar se vocês ficassem juntas e depois tu fosses estudar para o estrangeiro, Ami. Portanto, pensa em ti e nela e chega a alguma conclusão."

Ami ficou calada, com a cabeça num turbilhão.

"Eu sempre me dediquei aos estudos com todo o meu empenho." disse Ami. "Mas também nunca tinha gostado de ninguém como gosto da Mako. Além de que ela agora terminou tudo comigo, portanto já não quer que tenhamos nada…"

"Não digas isso. Nós conhecemos a Mako. Se tu quiseres mudar, ela vai dar-te uma oportunidade, tenho a certeza absoluta."

"Eu tenho de pensar. Quero muito estar com ela, a sério que sim, mas não sei se lhe posso dar o que ela quer. Habituei-me a ser desta maneira e teria de mudar. Não é fácil."

"Para mim, o amor supera tudo, mas isto é a minha opinião." disse Usagi. "Eu estarei aqui para te apoiar, seja o que for que decidas."

**Cinco Amigas e Três Histórias**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Makoto levantou-se cedo, como era seu hábito. Tomou um banho, depois vestiu-se e comeu o pequeno-almoço. Depois de ter tomado o pequeno-almoço, sentou-se no sofá da sua pequena sala de estar, ficando pensativa. Não conseguira dormir bem, pensando em Ami e continuava a fazê-lo. Achava que tinha tomado a decisão acertada, mas mesmo assim era difícil.

Tocaram à campainha. Makoto hesitou. Não lhe apetecia ver ninguém, mas a campainha voltou a tocar uma e outra vez. Makoto acabou por suspirar e levantou-se do sofá. Foi abrir a porta e deparou-se com Rei e Minako do outro lado. Minako sorriu-lhe ligeiramente enquanto Rei permaneceu mais séria.

"Viemos ver-te." disse Rei. "Soubemos o que aconteceu entre ti e Ami."

"Estamos aqui para te apoiar e animar." disse Minako.

Makoto deixou as duas amigas entrarem e levou-as até à sala. Rei e Makoto sentaram-se num sofá e Minako puxou uma cadeira para si.

"Como é que tu estás, Mako?" perguntou Rei.

"Estou… mal." respondeu Makoto. "Sinto-me péssima com isto tudo, mas não podia fazer outra coisa."

"Eu percebo-te perfeitamente." disse Minako. "Ontem saí com um rapaz que só pensava nele e foi um pesadelo. Numa relação há que haver partilha, tolerância, sacrifício e o prazer de estar com o outro. A Ami dedica-se demasiado aos estudos e até certo ponto, só pensa nela. Não pensou também nas tuas necessidades."

"Acho que tem de haver muita calma." sugeriu Rei. "Estas situações são delicadas, mas eu acredito que vocês consigam resolver as coisas. Mako, tu amas a Ami e estás disposta a ceder assim tão facilmente e abrir mão dela?"

"Eu gosto dela, mas neste momento parece-me que a prioridade da Ami é apenas estudar, portanto, para que é que estamos juntas? Cada vez que ela me afastou, renegando-me para segundo plano, fiquei magoada. Estou farta de ser magoada. Não quero mais isso."

Rei e Minako entreolharam-se. Todas as amigas de Makoto sabiam que tivera uma vida complicada. Os pais tinham ambos morrido, vivia sozinha, apesar de uma tia lhe pagar todas as despesas e tivera de crescer mais rapidamente que qualquer uma delas. Mas não deixara de sonhar e querer ser amada. Para Makoto, estar com Ami, a princípio, seria estar segura de alguém que a amava de volta e a quem não iria perder, mas depois as atitudes de Ami tinham-na magoado e voltara o receio de ficar sozinha.

"Na verdade, também não quero que a Ami deixe os estudos de lado para estar comigo." disse Makoto. "Porque se ela depois tem piores notas, vai culpar-me por não ter estudado tanto e vamos discutir. Também não quero isso. É tudo muito complicado."

"Para mim parece-me simples. A Ami tem de estudar menos e pronto. A vida também não se faz toda à volta de livros e já era altura dela aprender isso." disse Minako, de maneira desprendida. "Senão, qualquer dia vê que os anos passaram e a única memória que tem é de ter estudado, estudado e estudado e não ter feito mais nada."

"Acho que a Minako tem alguma razão, mas claro que os estudos são importantes e no caso da Ami, para o que ela quer seguir no futuro, são ainda mais. É difícil ter-se boas médias para seguir medicina."

As três ficaram caladas durante uns segundos. Resumindo, tudo se baseava nas escolhas de Ami, que nenhuma delas podia controlar. Minako resolveu tentar mudar um pouco de assunto.

"Marquei hoje um novo encontro pela net. Apesar das coisas terem corrido mal ontem, acho que hoje tudo vai correr pelo melhor." disse ela.

"Achas mesmo boa ideia encontrares-te com alguém que conheceste assim na internet?" perguntou Rei. "Não me parece muito seguro."

"Tem calma. Vamos encontrar-nos num local público e tudo, portanto não vai haver problema, a não ser que ele seja super aborrecido ou egocêntrico como o Nobita."

"Fala-nos lá desse Nobita." pediu Makoto.

Minako falou do encontro desastroso do dia anterior e conseguiu arrancar uma gargalhada a Makoto, o que deixou Minako satisfeita.

**Cinco Amigas e Três Histórias**

À tarde, Usagi tinha-se sentado na sala de estar da sua casa. Tinha escrito finalmente um conto, mas não era assim tão interessante como pensara inicialmente. Mesmo assim, Usagi ficara satisfeita e dedicara-se então a comer chocolates enquanto via televisão. Quando tocaram à campainha de casa, Usagi não se mexeu do sofá. Tocaram novamente e Usagi torceu o nariz, aborrecida.

"_Já uma pessoa não pode estar sossegada a comer uns chocolates." pensou ela, levantando-se do sofá. "Mas é melhor ir ver quem é. Pode ser a Ami novamente ou a Mako, quem sabe."_

Usagi foi até à porta e abriu-a. Rei estava do outro lado.

"O que é que tu estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou Usagi, com uma careta de pouca satisfação.

"Vim ver-te, como é óbvio." respondeu Rei.

"Vieste foi espiar-me, isso sim."

"Para saber sobre o teu conto? Por favor, que ideia. Aliás, foste tu que me foste espiar primeiro, portanto se viesse aqui espiar-te também, seria apenas justo." disse Rei. "Mas não é por isso que vim. Agora posso entrar ou vou ter ficar aqui à porta?"

"Pronto, pronto, podes entrar."

Usagi deixou Rei entrar e as duas foram até à sala de estar. Usagi lançou um olhar desconfiado a Rei.

"Afinal qual foi a tua ideia ao vires até à minha casa?" perguntou Usagi, cruzando os braços. "Se não foi para me espiares…"

"Hoje estive com a Mako de manhã e com a Ami, ainda agora. Vim do apartamento dela para aqui." disse Rei. "Estou preocupada e, não sei porquê, achei que deveria falar contigo."

Usagi mudou rapidamente de expressão, ficando mais séria e abanou a cabeça.

"A Ami veio ter comigo ontem e depois falei com a Mako por telefone, mas ela também não me quis dizer muita coisa." disse Usagi. "E claro que tu vieste falar comigo porque se formos a ver, de todas, sou eu quem está a namorar há mais tempo. Portanto, claro que tenho mais experiência. Tu, por outro lado, estás sozinha. Ninguém te quer."

Rei bufou e mostrou a língua a Usagi, que fez o mesmo. Depois, Rei respirou fundo.

"Fica sabendo que há imensos rapazes interessados em mim, mas eu apenas não quero namorar agora, só isso." disse Rei. "Mas isto não é sobre mim ou sobre ti. É sobre a Mako e a Ami. O que é que achas que devemos fazer?"

"Para ser sincera, eu acho que não devemos fazer nada."

"Nada?"

"Exactamente. Eu quero, tanto quanto tu, que a Ami e a Mako se entendam, mas não nos devemos meter porque são problemas delas. Não devemos influenciá-las, apesar de estarmos disponíveis para as apoiar no que elas precisarem." disse Usagi.

"Estou surpreendida contigo." disse Rei. "Desta vez falaste muito bem e és capaz de ter razão. Estás a fazer progressos, Usagi."

Usagi lançou-lhe um olhar convencido.

"Claro que estou. Até já completei o meu conto e está óptimo."

"Eu também já escrevi o meu. Vai ser escolhido, com toda a certeza."

As duas ficaram a encarar-se. Depois de alguns segundos, Usagi suspirou.

"Rei, a verdade é que o meu conto não é nada bom." admitiu Usagi. "Quis escrever algo sobre um romance e nesse ponto até não está assim tão mau, mas não consegui exprimir-me muito bem…"

"Como sempre." disse Rei. Usagi pareceu um pouco magoada e Rei acabou por engolir o seu orgulho. "Pronto, a verdade é que o meu conto também não está tão bom como eu queria. As personagens são interessantes, mas falta-lhes algo…"

"Posso lê-lo?"

"O quê?"

"Estou a perguntar se posso ler o teu conto."

"Bom… acho que já não vale a pena estarmos a competir e a discutir uma com a outra." disse Rei, remexendo na sua mala e tirando de lá um bloco, que estendeu a Usagi. "Está aqui escrito. Mas também quero ler o teu."

Usagi acenou afirmativamente. Caminhou até à mesa da sala e pegou nalgumas folhas que estavam aí pousadas. Depois voltou para junto de Rei e entregou-lhas. Ficaram as duas sentadas no sofá, a lerem o conto uma da outra. Quando terminaram, Rei abanou a cabeça.

"Pensei que estivesse pior. Um conto de dois jovens e os acontecimentos até ficarem juntos. Só que as personagens não parecem ter assim grande personalidade. Já com os acontecimentos, eu poderia ter implementado algumas coisas destas no meu conto e assim já faria sentido." disse Rei.

"Eu gostei do teu conto, mas realmente falta-lhe algo. As personagens são interessantes, mas não acontece grande coisa." disse Usagi, sorrindo depois. "Ei, tive uma ideia. Rei, porque é que não trabalhamos as duas num único conto? Se juntamos as nossas ideias…"

Rei olhou para Usagi. Hesitou durante uns segundos, ficando pensativa. Usagi criara uma boa ideia de história romântica, mas não desenvolvera correctamente as personagens. Já Rei era boa a desenvolver personagens, mas a sua história não tinha grande interesse, comparada com o que Usagi escrevera.

"Está bem, vamos unir esforços para criar um conto com as ideias das duas." disse Rei. "Talvez assim consigamos que ele seja publicado."

Usagi foi buscar mais folhas e canetas e as duas sentaram-se em volta da mesa da sala, começando a trabalhar no novo conto em conjunto.

"Rei, acho que era isto que nos faltava." disse Usagi.

"O quê?" perguntou Rei, sem perceber.

"Não devíamos ter entrado em conflito. Podíamos ter-nos ajudado logo uma à outra." disse Usagi. "Não achas?"

"Talvez tenhas razão…"

"Rei… apesar de estarmos sempre a competir e por vezes nos zangarmos, o que importa é que somos amigas, não é?" perguntou Usagi. "Não gostaria que no futuro alguma coisa estúpida, como uma competição por causa de um conto, fizesse com que deixássemos de ser amigas."

Rei olhou para Usagi e abanou a cabeça.

"Não te preocupes. Nunca deixarei de ser tua amiga. Aliás, depois com quem é que eu ia implicar, não?" perguntou Rei, rindo-se. Usagi fez o mesmo. "Vá, agora ao trabalho. Vamos criar um conto do melhor que há!"

**Cinco Amigas e Três Histórias**

No seu apartamento, Ami estava deitada sobre a sua cama. Não tinha vontade de fazer nada. Ficara grata por Rei a ir ver, mas não lhe apetecera falar muito. Estava muito confusa ainda. Queria muito estar com Makoto, mas por outro lado temia que se deixasse de se aplicar tanto nos estudos, como sempre fizera, o seu sonho acabasse por não ser atingido.

Embrenhada nos seus pensamentos, Ami nem ouviu a mãe chegar a casa. Quando a sua mãe bateu à porta do quarto, Ami disse que ela podia entrar. A mãe de Ami já percebera que no dia anterior a filha não estava bem, mas deixara passar a situação. Agora, achava que tinha se saber o que se passava com a filha e perguntou-lhe. Ami hesitou, mas acabou por contar tudo à mãe. A mãe de Ami sentou-se numa ponta da cama e ficou pensativa quando Ami terminou de falar.

"Filha, tu sabes que não foi fácil eu aceitar o teu namoro com a Makoto." disse a mãe de Ami. "Mas fi-lo porque tu estavas feliz e me disseste que a amavas. Portanto, eu aceitei. Agora estás a dizer-me que já não sabes se a amas?"

"Não é isso, mãe. Eu amo a Mako."

"Então…"

"Mas também não quero que o meu sonho de ser médica possa não vir a concretizar-se porque não me esforcei como devia nos estudos…"

A mãe de Ami abanou a cabeça e depois suspirou.

"Filha, tu é que tens de decidir o que queres, mas deixa-me dizer-te uma coisa. Quando eu tinha a tua idade, também tinha o sonho de ser médica e consegui isso. Estudei muito e não namorei porque não tinha tempo para as duas coisas ou assim pensava. Depois, já formada e a trabalhar, conheci o teu pai e casámo-nos, claro. Mas mais uma vez, dediquei-me muito ao trabalho e o casamento acabou. Claro que te tenho a ti, que és a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, mas o que quero dizer é que, depois de tudo, tenho o meu trabalho e a ti, mas que outras coisas boas tenho agora?" perguntou a mãe de Ami. "Não tenho memórias de namoros na minha juventude, não estou com ninguém porque pus o meu trabalho à frente de tudo… queres que a tua vida seja assim?"

"Mãe…"

"Tens de ter metas para a tua vida, mas também não deves exagerar." disse a mãe de Ami. "Tenho amigas minhas que nunca se dedicaram tanto aos estudos, mas conseguiram formar-se, casar, aproveitaram a sua juventude. Conseguiram fazer tudo. Agora depende de ti. Achas que tens a força para fazer o mesmo?"

Ami ficou apenas uns segundos a pensar no que a mãe lhe dissera e depois levantou-se rapidamente da cama.

"Tenho de ir ver a Mako, mãe." disse Ami, aproximando-se da mãe e dando-lhe um abraço. "Obrigada pelo que me disseste. Eu gosto muito de ti, mas tens razão, se não aproveitar as coisas agora, posso vir mesmo a arrepender-me e eu sou esforçada, hei-de conseguir balançar tudo, mesmo que seja difícil. Não quero perder a Mako."

"Então estás à espera de quê? Pára de falar comigo e vai ter com ela!"

Ami sorriu à mãe e saiu rapidamente do quarto.

**Cinco Amigas e Três Histórias**

Minako voltara ao centro comercial, para se encontrar com outra pessoa que conhecera na internet. Desta vez o rapaz tinha mais três anos que ela, era alto e com cabelo loiro e chamava-se Katsuro. O encontro estava a correr muito melhor do que o encontro com Nobita. Katsuro era muito mais animado e muito menos egocêntrico. Tinham tomado uma bebida num dos cafés do centro comercial e caminhado, entrando nalgumas lojas. Minako começava a pensar que Katsuro sim, daria um bom namorado.

"Trouxe uma coisa para ti, mas deixa-a no meu carro." disse Katsuro, quando ele e Minako estavam novamente a caminhar pelo centro comercial. "Estacionei no parque subterrâneo."

"Trouxeste uma coisa para mim? O quê?" perguntou Minako, curiosa.

"É uma surpresa. Vens comigo, para eu ta dar?"

Minako acenou afirmativamente, sorrindo. Os dois encaminharam-se para um dos elevadores e depois Katsuro carregou num botão para o piso subterrâneo, onde se encontrava o parque de estacionamento. Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, os dois saíram e Minako começou a seguir Katsuro.

"Deixaste o carro muito longe?" perguntou Minako.

"Não, é já ao virar aqui da esquina." respondeu Katsuro.

Os dois viraram numa esquina, que dava apenas para um corredor sem saída. Minako franziu o sobrolho.

"Bom, o teu carro não está aqui. O estacionamento é grande, portanto deves ter-te enganado no lugar e deixaste-o mais longe." disse Minako.

Katsuro abanou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo logo de seguida.

"Não é preciso o carro. A surpresa que tenho para te dar é mesmo neste lugar, onde não há ninguém que nos interrompa."

Katsuro agarrou Minako e encostou-a à parede. Ela arregalou os olhos, surpreendida, enquanto ele sorria maliciosamente.

"O que é que estás a fazer?" perguntou ela.

"O que achas? Devias ter mais cuidado quando marcas encontro com pessoas da net, que não conheces de lado nenhum. Às vezes há predadores escondidos, que querem fazer mal a jovens incautas."

Minako percebeu então o que Katsuro queria dizer com aquelas palavras. Toda a sua simpatia e bom humor eram fachada. Planeara levar Minako para um lugar onde não houvessem pessoas e queria abusar dela. O estacionamento, tão vasto e com poucas pessoas, principalmente naquela esquina escondida, era o local perfeito.

"Agora não faças barulho e isto é capaz de ser divertido para os dois."

Katsuro tentou beijar Minako, que se debateu. Ele continuou a sorrir maliciosamente. Minako tentou gritar, mas Katsuro tapou-lhe a boca com uma mão, enquanto que com a outra agarrou um dos braços de Minako. Ela tentou esmurrá-lo com o braço livre, mas não tinha qualquer efeito. Katsuro começou a beijar o pescoço de Minako, até que ela, numa tentativa desesperada, levantou um dos joelhos com violência e acertou bem no meio das pernas de Katsuro.

Ele arquejou, afrouxando o aperto no braço de Minako e ela conseguiu empurrá-lo e libertar-se dele. De imediato, Minako remexeu no seu bolso e tirou de lá a sua caneta de transformação. Levantou-a no ar, gritou pelo seu cristal e transformou-se, enquanto Katsuro arregalava os olhos. Já transformada em Sailor Vénus, Minako encarou Katsuro, com uma expressão de nojo e ódio.

"Tu querias abusar de mim, mas vais ver. Choque do Amor e da Beleza de Vénus!"

O ataque embateu em Katsuro, que gritou e foi levantado no ar, indo embater numa parede. Minako aproximou-se um pouco dele.

"E agora, Corrente do Amor de Vénus!"

A corrente envolveu os braços, torso e pernas de Katsuro, que não se conseguiu mexer. Minako baixou-se sobre ele.

"Tu não voltas a fazer mal a ninguém. Se calhar já abusaste de outras jovens estúpidas como eu, que se deixaram levar e foram enganadas, mas acabou." disse Minako.

"Tu, és uma sailor…"

"E se disseres isso a mais alguém, oh, vais arrepender-te." disse Minako, de maneira fria, que lhe era incaracterística.

Minako destransformou-se e depois foi até à sua mala, que caíra ao chão quando Katsuro a empurra contra a parede. Tirou de lá o seu telemóvel e apressou-se a ligar para a polícia.

**Cinco Amigas e Três Histórias**

Makoto abriu a porta do seu apartamento, deparando-se com Ami, que tinha tocado à campainha há alguns segundos atrás.

"Mako, eu amo-te e quero ficar contigo." disse Ami. "Perdoa-me, por favor. Eu juro que nunca mais vai voltar a acontecer o que aconteceu anteriormente. Os estudos são importantes, porque vão levar ao meu sonho, mas sem ti ao meu lado não é a mesma coisa. Por favor, desculpa-me. Quero voltar a namorar contigo. Prometo que te vou dedicar mais tempo e nunca mais te irei ignorar por causa dos estudos ou seja do que for."

Ami calou-se, tentando recuperar o fôlego, enquanto Makoto permanecia parada à porta do apartamento. Respirou fundo e fez um gesto, indicando a Ami para entrar. Ami assim fez e Makoto fechou a porta.

"Mako, diz qualquer coisa." pediu Ami.

"Tu tens a certeza do que me estás a dizer?" perguntou Makoto. "Os estudos…"

"Não são mais importantes que tu. É o que sinto, mas estava confusa e nervosa, mas a minha mãe ajudou-me. De que me vai servir tornar-me médica, se não tiver também alguém que ame? Não quero perder-te. Eu irei conseguir equilibrar as coisas. Sei que vai ser difícil, mas irei conseguir se estiveres comigo para me apoiar, portanto, dá-me uma nova oportunidade, por favor."

Mako suspirou, começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

"Tu ignoraste-me, não quiseste passar tempo comigo e magoaste-me." disse ela, encarando Ami. "Sabes disso."

"Sim, mas…"

"Mas eu também te amo." disse Makoto. "E… eu quero estar contigo, mas tens de me garantir que não voltas a fazer o mesmo. Quero que partilhemos a nossa vida. Não podes deixar-me de lado novamente. Portanto, eu aceito namorar contigo novamente, mas isto é uma promessa que me fazes, Ami. Comprometes-te a cumprir o que disseste?"

"Sim, eu prometo, Mako."

As duas ficaram a olhar-se e depois Makoto sorriu. Ami sentiu-se muito mais leve. Gostava muito do sorriso de Makoto. Ami avançou para ela e pouco depois estavam a beijar-se.

**Cinco Amigas e Três Histórias**

Passaram-se duas semanas e as cinco amigas encontraram-se no Crown Parlor. Rei, entusiasmada, mostrou a revista acabada de sair a Minako, Ami e Makoto.

"Ganhei! O meu conto foi um dos três escolhidos." disse Rei, satisfeita.

"Ei, o teu conto não! O nosso conto. Fomos as duas que o escrevemos." corrigiu Usagi.

"Muito bem. Parabéns às duas." disse Ami, sorrindo.

"Ganhámos bilhetes exclusivos para um concerto fenomenal de uma nova banda." disse Rei. "Estou muito entusiasmada."

"Também eu." disse Usagi, sorrindo.

Unazuki veio trazer-lhes as bebidas que pediram e depois afastou-se. Minako suspirou ao ver Ami e Makoto darem as mãos e sorrirem uma à outra.

"Também quero alguém que me ame." disse ela. "Mas acabaram-se os encontros através de sites. É um perigo."

"É verdade. Ainda bem que aquele homem foi preso." disse Ami, falando de Katsuro.

"Andava já fugido à polícia e já tinha violado outras jovens. Que horror." disse Usagi, enojada. "Mas agora está a pagar pelos seus crimes. E mesmo tendo dito que tu eras a Sailor Vénus, ninguém acreditou."

"Sim, ainda bem." disse Minako. "Agora só quero conhecer rapazes da maneira normal, ao vivo, sem falar com eles na net, nem nada assim."

Nesse momento um rapaz entrou no Crown Parlor e Minako achou-o bastante interessante. Ele passou por ela e sorriu-lhe.

"Uh, meninas, com licença, vou já pôr em prática a minha resolução e conhecer um rapaz novo."

Minako levantou-se e foi ter com o rapaz que avistara. As outras abanaram a cabeça.

"A Minako nunca muda." disse Rei. "Mas pronto, pelo menos está á procura do amor."

"Felizmente, para algumas pessoas, esse amor já foi encontrado." disse Makoto.

Ami sorriu-lhe, corando ligeiramente. As coisas entre elas estavam a correr bem e tal como prometera, Ami estava a dedicar-se menos aos estudos e mais a Makoto, para que tudo fosse equilibrado. Mesmo estando em férias de Verão, Ami nunca parava de estudar, preparando-se já para o ano escolar seguinte. Makoto não se importava, desde que Ami conseguisse ter noção das coisas e que passassem algum tempo juntas, aproveitando-o ao máximo.

"Agora só faltas tu, Rei, que és uma encalhada." disse Usagi. "A ti ninguém te quer. Vais ficar para tia."

Rei bufou e ela e Usagi começaram a discutir, enquanto Ami e Makoto se riam e Minako já começava a conhecer o rapaz com quem estava a falar. Era um típico dia na vida das cinco, onde havia amor, conflitos, esperança, perigo e muita amizade.

**Fim**


End file.
